


The Way He Shows It

by insipid_rhyme



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, TW: rape/non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was alright, it was fine. Derek was allowed to do this. He loved him, and Derek was making love to him. They loved each other, and this is how Derek showed it to him. They were in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Shows It

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings include: there is rape/non-con elements throughout this fic so if that's not your cup of tea you really shouldn't be reading any of my stories because it definitely is my cup of tea. It's not mentioned, but Stiles is underaged in this, so. Just read with caution! If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Stiles cried out when Derek shoved himself fully inside him, unlubricated and unprepared, and gasped at the burn that came with it. He clenched his eyes shut tight, and tried to block out the pain rearing through him. He felt like he was being split into two, slowly and agonizingly. 

He could feel Derek grabbing at his waist, getting a tight hold on both of his hips and pulling them back towards him with every thrust, making his cock shove impossibly deeper inside of him. He moaned in pain and tried to blink away the inevitable tears that were welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

It was alright, it was fine. Derek was allowed to do this. He loved him, and Derek was making love to him. They loved each other, and this is how Derek showed it to him. They were in love. 

Derek slipped out of him and yanked on his hips, pulling him down the bed. He pushed on the back of Stiles' neck until the boy got the hint, getting down onto his elbows. Derek spread his thighs wide until they were burning in protest, making him grunt in pain. 

He pushed on the small of his back, making him present his ass to him. Derek moaned in appreciation, lowering himself down until his face was level with Stiles' ass and breathed his scent in. He groaned and shoved his face between the boys cheeks and inhaled deeply through his mouth and exhaled out through his nose. 

Derek straightened up and shoved his hand in Stiles' face, pushing between his lips with his fingers until he opened up and allowed him entry. "Get them wet," he ordered of the boy, slapping his ass hard with his free hand. Stiles grunted quietly and nodded, sucking on Derek's fingers harshly, and laving his tongue over them, wetting them the best he could. He'd rather this hurt less. 

Derek shoved his thumb and pinky finger in then, stretching his mouth obscenely as Stiles struggled not to gag with the fingers prodding at the back of his mouth, the blunt fingernails lightly scratching the back of his throat. Derek rubbed over his hole with a dry thumb while he waited, groaning quietly when Stiles' hole twitched with the intrusion. 

Derek then pulled his hand free of Stiles' mouth, watching the boys mouth open wide for air so temptingly, he just wanted to fuck it. 

He trailed his hand down Stiles' back, stopping at the top of his ass and separating a cheek with one hand, and running a finger down the crack slowly, stopping when he got to his hole. He shoved his thumb in all in one go, revelling at the heat that greeted him. "So hot," he mumbled distractedly as he pulled his thumb out and then shoved three fingers in the boy quickly, thrusting them in and out with a torturing pace. 

He prodded at the hole with his thumb and pinky finger, then shoved them in, too. He watched with a slack mouth as his hand was sucked in immediately by Stiles' greedy hole, swallowing his entire hand in one go. He stretched his fingers out wide inside him, and moaned again breathily when Stiles whined in pain, instinctively flinching and trying to move away. 

"No you don't," he crooned to the boy as he wrapped his free hand around his shoulder and pulled him back onto his hand. "Stay where you are." 

Stiles whined softly again but didn't try to move away, instead he grit his teeth together as he toughed out the pain. He wanted to please Derek, make him happy, so he began to gently rock back on his hand, fucking himself on it like a wanton slut. He moaned, more in pain than in pleasure, but didn't stop with his ministrations. 

Derek growled in approval, pressing his fingers into his boys shoulder to show his pride. He moaned as he thrust his hand further inside him, feeling his walls clench down around him tightly. He wanted to fuck him, hard. 

He pulled his hand out and immediately went around to shove it back in Stiles' mouth, wanting the boy to see for himself what the inside of his ass tasted like. Stiles scrunched his nose up in disgust, but licked at the fingers in his mouth, not wanting to make Derek upset. 

Derek shoved his cock inside him with one huge thrust, crying out at the intense heat and pleasure surrounding him completely. He held still for a moment before pulling his hips back, then thrust forward roughly, making Stiles yelp in pain as he was pushed further up the bed and the hand in his mouth momentarily choked him.

Derek shushed him before doing it again, and again, and again. Thrusting into him with abandon, his eyes blazing ruby red as his fangs lengthened and buried themselves into the flesh of his lip. He controlled his claws, and could tell Stiles was terrified that he was going to pop his claws when he had his hand inside of his mouth. 

Stiles bounced forward with every thrust, his head just shy of banging into the headboard. His head was tilted sideways since he was preoccupied with Derek's hand stuffed in his mouth, and there was drool making its way out of the corners of his mouth, slicking his chin with his own saliva. Derek's hand would twitch inside his mouth with every few thrusts, his fingers inching down his throat with every twitch of his fingers, causing Stiles to gag uncontrollably as his gag reflex spasmed out of control. 

Derek thrust into him once more, before he felt the familiar sensation as the base of his cock started to swell inside of Stiles, aiming to lock them together. He snapped his hips in aborted attempts at thrusts, but his knot was rapidly swelling and stopped him from doing so. He settled with gently rotating his hips instead while he came inside of the boy, and found the gesture to be quite pleasurable. 

Stiles though, was in a world of pain with the knot stretching his rim and his inner walls. Even when Derek removed his hand from inside his mouth, he felt no such relief. He quietly moaned as he pushed his head into the pillow, shaking it side to side and trying to think of something else, anything else, then the burning pain spreading through him. 

Derek finally noticed the way he was reacting, and quickly jumped into action. He placed the hand that was previously inside his mouth on his tailbone, and concentrated as he slowly leeched away some of his pain and placed it inside of himself instead. 

Derek hushed Stiles as the boy started to relax, petting him gently and praising him quietly. "You did so well," he cooed at him softly, running his fingers through his hair. "You're so prefect, cub." 

Stiles moaned softly in response, turning his head to the side to look at him, the corners of his mouth curving up into a small smile. "S'fine, I'm fine now," he said quietly, Derek had to actually strain to hear him. 

Derek smiled as well, still petting him gently. "You're a good boy." 

"I'm your good boy," Stiles replied. 

Derek laughed softly. "Yes, you are." 

Stiles hummed as he repeated the sentence. "I'm your good boy, Derek." 

Derek shook his head in fond amusement. "Stop it, I'll get hard again," he warned, still smiling. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow as he slowly rotated his hips, grinning smugly when Derek groaned in pleasure. "Stop, I'm sensitive," he whined. 

Stiles laughed as he mocked Derek, and laughed harder when Derek began to tickle his sides. 

The knot went down eventually, and they took a shower together. They sat down on the couch and watched a movie until Stiles fell asleep on Derek's shoulder, the man carrying him to bed and soon joining him in his slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it please do not hesitate to tell me what you think in the comments, and feel free to leave kudos! :)


End file.
